Witch
by Xia M
Summary: "Say it, warlock." :: Lelouch x C.C. :: :: One-Shot ::


_**N/A: **__Yo! o/ Well… what can I say? Portuguese girl here, trying to spread her love for Code Geass somewhere. Hum, important things to say before you start reading… the quote from the beginning was taken from episode 11, R1 – "The Battle of Narita". This is a Lelouch x C.C., located somewhere near the end of R2._ _Hope you enjoy my fanfic.~ _

_**Disclaimer: **__Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch does not belong to me. This was written only for fun. C:_

* * *

**Witch**

**-x-**

"_It was bad. It was completely bad. Not kind at all. Nor does it reflect sincerity or kindness. Your pronunciation was odd too. Most importantly, it lacked warmth."_

**-x-**

"C.C., why don't you let me call you by your name?"

The young girl with long green hair distracted herself from her slice of pizza, to look, with surprise, at the grave expression of Lelouch. The boy remained seated, with his legs crossed and his elbows resting on the chair's arms, while he observed seriously the strange woman in front of him.

"What kind of question is that, Lelouch?", she said, turning her torso towards the boy, as she held tightly in her Cheese-kun and put the slice of pizza on a plate, on the coffee table of the small room.

He didn't answer her question. He continued to observe her, waiting – with slight impatience – for the answer to his question. She relaxed her shoulders, starting to play with the soft arms of her yellow teddy.

Why didn't she let him call her by her name… by her _real_ name. A strange question, yes, but not so strange when coming from him.

The simplest answer would be because she didn't want to. Or because she liked her new name better. But that would not stick. Not with Lelouch.

Maybe if she told him that it was because she wasn't that person anymore, that she was different and that she would rather embrace her new present and forget about that damned past, maybe that would convince him. It was a good answer, after all.

But no. That was not it.

For Lelouch, the name C.C. represented the name of the woman that gave him the power he needed to destroy Britannia. It was the name of his accomplice, his right arm, his shield, his queen, his empress. It was the name of someone he wanted to keep close to him, ending up risking himself endlessly, just so he could say C.C. one more time.

And she knew that.

In part, that was why she liked to hear him say her name. She liked what her life has come to represent, from one moment to another. However, that was not the only reason.

"_C.C."_

The way he called her was nice. It was _always_ nice. It was kind, reflecting total sincerity and sympathy. His pronunciation of that double letter was perfect, singing in the air smoothly. And, more importantly, it was full of warmth. A heat that reached her all the times that the mere memory of his voice echoed in her head. The memory of her name in his soft voice.

That was why she liked him to call her by C.C. and not by her real name. Because she was C.C. and not… _her_.

"And why do you want to call me by my real name?", she asked, looking at him.

"It's not like I want to", began the prince, holding his face in an elegant way. "I was just curious."

"Is that so?" , she asked, in a tricky way. "I thought you didn't like my name anymore, Lelouch."

The boy smiled, accepting the woman's slight provocation.

"How couldn't I like the name of my witch?"

C.C. opened her typical smile and rose from her seat, dropping Cheese-kun on the carpet floor. She approached Lelouch, leaning over the boy. He kept smiling, looking into the golden eyes of the strange woman.

"Say it, warlock."

His smile grew while observing, with delight, her face so close to his. He let his hand go up to her green locks, slightly touching the soft skin, when the hand came back down, to take refuge on his lap. So, approaching his lips to her ear, he whispered what she wanted to hear so badly.

"C.C."

She smiled. It was nice. _Always_ nice. Because that was her witch name. _Her name._ The name she liked, the name_ he_ liked. That was the name that classified her as the selfish woman she chose to be with her warlock. With Lelouch.

**-x-**

_**Owari**_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Yes, I know, it's kind of strange. And it was also kind of hard to translate. I hope that there are not many mistakes but, if there are, please tell me! I'll be sure to correct them as soon as possible. Also, I would like to know what you think about this piece. So… feel free to review! =D _

_Bye!~_


End file.
